Doctorella
by scifigeekgirl
Summary: What if Cinderella was really Doctorella.  Yep, it's the fairy tale.  Cracky and fluffy.  A couple of mild curse words


a/n: What if Cinderella was Doctorella... I must give a shout out to who_in_whoville as this story all sort of evolved during a conversation with her.

Disclaimer - I do not own or profit from Doctor Who or Cinderella

Once upon a time on a planet far, far away, there was a kingdom known as Gallifrey. This kingdom was ruled by a wise King and Queen who were blessed with a single beautiful daughter. Princess Rose was an inquisitive child who loved to explore and was known throughout the realm as jeopardy friendly. If there was trouble to be found in the kingdom, Princess Rose would be there. She was often seen stepping in and helping people in need even if it meant standing up to an angry shopkeeper or tradesman who was treating someone cruelly or unfairly.

As she grew into a young woman, she was often seen riding her faithful horse, Harmony, across the land and soon knew all there was to know about the land in her kingdom. Although not the most diligent student, Princess Rose absorbed information like the proverbial sponge and soon grasped the concept of how to run a kingdom and had strong opinions about right and wrong. She was a fierce defender of the weak and believed in justice for all no matter how wealthy or poor.

One day, the King asked her to walk through the gardens with him for a King to Princess chat. As they meandered down the well manicured and fragrant garden pathways, the Princess recounted to the King the great injustice she had witnessed in town when a small boy was roughly shoved into the street and almost run over by a carriage just so a group of women shopping could walk side by side. The King listened indulgently and then cleared his throat to interrupt his daughters most vehement tirade.

"Beloved daughter, it is time for you to find a husband."

"What?" Princess Rose asked in shock. "But, I'm only nineteen. I've only just begun to see the world."

"Your mother and I would like to retire one day. We have a lovely palace picked out on the Island of Barcelona. I fear we cannot make this plan until we assure that you have found a suitable partner to rule the kingdom by your side."

Princess Rose wrinkled her nose. "Seriously? You want me to pick someone out of this lot? Father, they're all so boring and stagnant. They never go anywhere and I want to see things and help people not stay in some stodgy old castle and do nothing but go to parties and be some bloke's arm decoration."

The good King smiled and patted the Princess on the shoulder. "Never fear my daughter. The Queen and I have planned the perfect opportunity for you to find your future king. We have sent word far and wide inviting all eligible young men to attend a ball in your honor."

"A ball? Like I have to dress up in a gown and uncomfortable shoes and dance with a bunch of blokes who'll step on my feet. Oh, but that sounds uncomfortable and boring."

"I'm sure you'll manage. Your mother and I are confident that at the ball you will meet your future husband. Come now, your mother wishes to discuss your gown and dancing lessons, of course."

Princess Rose rolled her eyes but went along with it. Her parents did put up with quite a bit of her stubborn, independent behavior so the least she could do was humor them.

Meanwhile, across the village from the castle, Doctorella, a lean, tall, brown haired fellow, was leaning over a tub of laundry scrubbing his manly hands to the bone. Of course, Doctorella never let anything like laundry get him down. He found the most mundane things fascinating. Just as he was hanging some of the laundry up, one of his annoying stepbrothers, Mickey, bounded up to him. Mickey was shorter than Doctorella, a bit stocky with wide dark eyes and short cropped hair. He always acted tougher than he actually was but seemed to enjoy putting down Doctorella. Doctorella just thought it was because he was jealous of Doctorella's superior intellect.

"Oi, Doctorella! What do you think your doin? Why ain't you upstairs polishin my boots? You know I got a date with that bird down at the hospital, Martha. She agreed to go to lunch with me. I'm meetin her at the pub in half an hour so chop chop. Go on, off you go."

Doctorella turned and stared down at Mickey through his glasses which had slipped slightly down his nose. He sighed. "All right, I'll be right up. Anything else you need?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it. I could use a tip on whose gonna win the next joust? Come on, I know you run the numbers in your head?"

"Fine, I'd say Sir Henrik. He's been improving the last few jousts and I hear that his opponent, Sir Jones is suffering from gout."

"Blimey! Sir Jones is Martha's father. Well, what she don't know won't hurt her or me! Now, shoes, polish," Mickey told him, snapping his fingers as he turned to head into the kitchen.

Doctorella raced up the stairs, his white chucks squeaking a bit on the stone floor. In Mickey's room he winced at the smelly boots but went to work polishing them pulling out his sonic tool to help make sure they were shining. Just as he finished and was leaving Mickey's room, his stepbrother, Jack, called out to him. "Doctorrellla!"

"Coming!" He raced over to Jack's room which he tried to avoid at all times. Jack was tall and handsome with raven black hair and stunning blue eyes. He oozed charm and never lacked for attention from men or women. Everyone loved Jack.

"Where's my hair product? You haven't been borrowing it again have you?" Jack asked, as he preened in front of a mirror.

Doctorella looked at Jack through his floppy brown hair which obviously had no product in it. "No, Jack. I haven't touched any of your stuff other than your laundry. Was there anything else?"

Jack turned and grinned at him. "How do I look? Do you think the trousers show off my bum to good effect? Not that I'd look bad in anything, but what do you think about the tunic? Thought I might go to the pub and steal Martha from Mickey, not that it's a challenge."

"You look gorgeous, Jack," Doctorella told him, and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you leave Mickey alone. You could have anyone in town you want."

Jack turned to him with a glint in his eye. "Anyone?" he asked, as he sidled over to Doctorella.

"Oh stop it!" Doctorella groused at him. "Any number of the young, bored and wealthy debutantes would fall at your feet for a chance to be seen with you."

"And right you are," Jack told him with a smile, as he reached over and picked up a bag. "Be a dear and clean the contents of this bag, but don't let Mum see," Jack told him, as he walked out to charm whoever crossed his path. Doctorella held up the bag as if it was filled with vipers. He dreaded to think what was inside.

As he walked back down the hall to return to his laundry duties, his third step brother stepped out of the shadows and tripped him. He rolled over on the floor and looked up at the Master who was dressed all in black. The tall blond stood arrogantly and stared down at Doctorella with cold dark eyes.

"Pathetic klutz. You're useless you know. Boring little do gooder who will never succeed at anything. I don't know why we keep you. Oh wait, that's right. We like tormenting you and making you serve us."

"Was there something you needed Master?"

"I love it when you say my name!"

Doctorella snorted. "Well, you chose it."

"That's right and you know why. I am destined to rule this pathetic little backward planet. When I do, all of these sniveling little commoners will worship me." The Master kicked him in the side as he walked down the stairs. "Oh, and Doctorella, there's mud all over the entryway."

"That's impossible! I just cleaned it."

"Really, well I guess someone must have dumped several buckets of mud and manure. Better get started before good old Mum sees it. I hear she brought the horsewhip in with her last night." The Master laughed as he slammed the door behind him.

Doctorella sighed and slowly made his way down the stairs to face the mess that was the entryway floor. "Blimey, this smells awful," he said, making a face. He took the bag with Jack's naughty things into the laundry room and set them down and gathered a bucket and mop to start on the floor. As he was cleaning, his friends, the mice, scampered up next to him.

"Well hello Alonzo!" Doctorella told one chunky gray mouse, who sat up on his hind legs and looked at Doctorella with mousey intelligence in his eyes.

"Don't worry Doctorelly, we'll help you get this clean."

"Oh Alonzo, you lot do enough just chatting with me," Doctorella told him, and gently scratched him between the ears.

The mice immediately began dragging rags back and forth across the floor as Doctorella scraped and washed. They had the floor clean in short order and just as Doctorella was picking up his cleaning supplies, his stepmother walked down the stairs still in her dressing gown. "Doctorrellla!" she shouted.

"Yes stepmother," he answered, as he took in her pink dressing gown, blonde hair tied up on her head and sparkling rings on her fingers. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"What do you think your doin?"

"Well, I was just tidying up the foyer."

"And where is my tea! You know you are to have my tea ready at exactly 11AM every morning."

"Yes stepmother, I'm sorry. Jack, Mickey and the Master needed help. I'll get it for you right now."

"You'd better and don't laze around. I have a busy day today. Lord Rassilon is coming calling this afternoon and the last thing I need is for you to muck it up."

"Yes stepmother." Doctorella often wondered what his father, Baron Prydon saw in Lady Jackie. There was not a day that went by that he didn't mourn the loss of his father, mother and all his family. He was all that was left of the great Prydons. He sighed and went to work making tea and preparing for the numerous other chores he had to complete by the end of the day.

Later that evening after Lady Jackie, her sons and Lord Rassilon had finished their dinner and were enjoying an after dinner drink, there was a knock at the door. Doctorella answered it and led one of the King's messengers into the sitting room. The messenger unrolled a scroll and read an announcement. "To all people of my kingdom. It is with great pleasure the Queen and I announce a ball will be held in honor of my daughter, Princess Rose. All unmarried men between the ages of 18 and 40 are welcome to attend and present yourselves for our consideration as a potential suitor." The messenger handed the scroll to Doctorella and left.

Lady Jackie jumped up and yanked the scroll from Doctorella's hands. "Give me that!" She unrolled it and her eyes widened. "The ball is at the end of the week! Boys this is your chance! Just think of it, living in the palace and eventually bein King!"

Lord Rassilon spoke up. "This is an unparalleled opportunity for your sons. You will, of course, allow me to escort you won't you Lady Jackie?"

She smiled coyly at him. "Why I'd be honored, Lord Rassilon."

Doctorella contemplated the invitation. He wasn't much for dancing but it would give him an opportunity to get out and he'd heard that the King had the most amazing collection of ancient early Gallifreyan scrolls. He walked back to his quarters and looked at his wardrobe. Sadly, he had nothing appropriate for a ball. His standard blue pinstripe suit was definitely a bit worse for the wear. He would have to be clever and make something. He and his mouse friends along with some of their rebel bird friends worked frantically that week to make him a new suit from hand me downs from his stepbrothers. At the end of the week, it was completed.

As he was dashing around helping everyone get ready for the ball, he realized the Master was missing. He went downstairs to find the Master in his quarters with his laser quill in hand. "What's this?" he asked pointing to Doctorella's new suit.

"My suit for the ball."

The Master laughed evilly. "The ball! Oh I don't think so. The ball isn't for the likes of you." He used his laser quill to neatly slice up the suit. The Master turned and grinned at him. "Nothing makes one feel quite as good as squashing someone's dream with a deadly laser," he told Doctorella, as he strolled out whistling. As they all walked out Lady Jackie turned to Doctorella.

"Now see here, I don't know where you get off with these wild ideas. As if I'd ever be seen with you at the ball. Now go on and finish your chores and don't wait up for us," Lady Jackie told him, as the group left snickering at the thought of Doctorella at the ball.

Doctorella walked slowly to the back of the house and plopped down on a bench and gazed at the stars longingly. All of sudden a shooting star flared across the sky and a light flashed in the garden. Doctorella shot up with excitement and went to explore this strange occurrence. Much to his shock, a ginger haired woman in a white gown that looked a bit like a wedding gown walked out of the smoke filled garden waving a hand in front of her face and coughing.

"God but that hurt! Oi you, you Doctorella then? Well go on speak up, I don't have all night you know!"

Doctorella was a bit speechless. "Uh Sorry, but who are you?"

"Well, if you're Doctorella then I'm Donna, your fairy godmother."

Doctorella grinned. "Oh go on! You are not! There's no such thing."

"Now see here cinder boy, I'm you're fairy godmother. That means it's my job to help your skinny bum and get you to the ball. So, zip it and listen up."

"Why are you in a wedding gown?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Cause I was getting married when I got the call to come all the way down here to grant your wish. Now, shut it. Right, so you live with a wicked stepmother and vain, selfish and evil stepbrothers. I think it's about time something went your way. First things first. Let's do something with you."

"With me? Whats wrong with me?" Doctorella demanded.

"You're a skinny bit of nothing in some raggedy old blue suit. You need something a bit more posh if you're gonna turn the Princess' head. Now hold still." Donna pulled out a round glowing ball from her bosom and threw it at Doctorella. There was a thud as it hit Doctorella's head.

"Ow, that hurt! Why'd you hit me on the head with that thing?" Doctorella asked, rubbing his head.

Donna sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Stupid magic pellets never work when you want them to. All right, hold still. Donna pulled a long white feather quill from inside her dress and pointed it at Doctorella and said, "Molto Bene!"

Before Doctorella could react, a light flashed and when he looked down, he was dressed in a black tuxedo, white trainers and his hair was artfully arranged in a spiky and tousled style. He touched it appreciatively. He turned to Donna. "How'd you do that? What's in that quill?"

He walked over and tried to touch it and Donna slapped his hand "Oi! Mind your hands. Now listen up cinder boy! There are rules," she told him crossing her arms and glaring at him. "The clock strikes midnight and you're back to blue rags. Got it?"

"What's the significance of midnight I mean I know in the ancient text's midnight is often symbolic with …." Donna thumped him on the head before he could continue.

"Ow! What's with all the violence. Isn't there some type of fairy godmother code that forbades assaulting your charge?" Doctorella whined, rubbing his head.

Donna glared. "Be back by midnight, no exceptions or extensions. I don't care if you're in the middle of a snog or anything else and no that's not an invitation to tell me all the gory details. Now, we clear?"

"Uh yes, be back by midnight. Um Donna, exactly how am I getting there?" Donna grabbed his hand and half dragged him to the side of the house where a pumpkin was sitting in the road. Doctorella looked at the pumpkin and back to Donna. "A pumpkin," he said looking back at Donna, his face scrunched in confusion.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Not just a pumpkin. It's your transport. It's in disguise, like a chameleon. A skinny little scrap of nothing geek like you should know what a chameleon is."

"Of course, but what does a lizard have to do with a vegetable?"

Donna snapped her fingers and the pumpkin turned into a carriage. Doctorella's eyes widened and then he grinned. "A chameleon! That's brilliant!" he told her, excitedly.

"Right, now off with you and don't forget to dance with the Princess."

Doctorella's face paled a bit. "Dance? I have to dance?"

Donna rubbed her hands on her face and looked at him. "It's a ball. That's what people do. Now go and figure it out. I've got a wedding to get back to. Remember midnight!"

Doctorella sighed and walked over the to carriage and pulled open the door. "Whoa, it's bigger on the inside.

Suddenly, he thought about his stepmother and stepbrothers and turned to Donna. "Wait, Donna, my stepmother and stepbrothers will be there and they'll see me and have me tossed out," Doctorella told her, tugging at his hair in worry.

"Don't be daft. The suit has a perception filter. All those lot will see is the handsome prince that's inside of you somewhere beneath all that distracted, skinny geek," Donna explained.

"Now go on!" Donna shook her head and walked off muttering about distracted, babbling and clueless skinny strips of nothing and "poof" she was gone in a cloud of white smoke.

Doctorella slipped back inside the carriage and quickly realized the carriage was alive and talking to him and soon they were off and dematerializing in front of the castle. Doctorella exited the carriage and could hear music playing and see the castle was decorated and lit up for the ball. He closed the door, patted the carriage and made his way to the party.

Once at the entrance, one of the footmen asked him for his invitation. He paused nervously and patted his suit until he felt something in one of his pockets and pulled out a scroll which he handed to the footman. The man nodded. "Thank you Sir Doctor of Tardis," the footman told him, bowing slightly and the doors opened before him beckoning him to enter the dazzling, music filled ballroom. Doctorella walked in looking down at the blank scroll watching as writing magically appeared. He smiled and looked up.

"Oh Donna, you are clever!" He rolled up the scroll and tucked it away into his pocket and walked purposely into the ballroom. Inside the cavernous room decorated in cream, white and gold with a glossy marble floor, couples glided around to classical music being played by the orchestra at the other end of the ballroom. As Doctorella walked around the room, several people bowed and curtsied to him which caused him great amusement. Soon he was near long buffet tables covered in numerous delicacies. "Oooo nibbles," he practically moaned, as he filled his plate with cakes, pastries and canapés.

It wasn't long before he saw Princess Rose gliding across the floor in her cream and pink off the shoulder ball gown. Her golden hair was piled on her head in a mass of curls held together only by her tiara and few artfully place combs. Her partner was his stepbrother, Mickey, who was grinning and talking to her a mile a minute as she flinched periodically when he missed a beat and stepped or tripped her. When the music changed, the Master stormed over and shoved Mickey aside and yanked her to him. Doctorella and probably anyone else nearby couldn't help but hear him.

"Dance with me not some common simpleton like him. I'm the best choice you've got here. Please, as if any of these boring idiots could be king. Stick with me Princess, we'll rule the kingdom, the world and beyond. They'll all bow at our feet. Just think of it. All of these peasants serving our every whim," the Master told her, as he was violently swinging her around the room and sneering at the crowd. Princess Rose looked seriously in distress until Jack swept in and suavely extracted her from the Master's clutches.

"Hey gorgeous, looks like you need a bit of rescuing from my angry and vicious brother. Never fear, Jack is here to sweep you off your feet and into ecstasy," he told her, winking and bringing one of her hands to his lips. Princess Rose blushed and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Jack was light on his feet and swept her around the dance floor as if she was light as a feather.

"My, but you are a lovely dancer," she told him.

Jack smirked. "So you like to dance. Well no one dances quite like me Princess. The two of us would be fantastic," he told her, as he looked down at her décolletage. Rose blushed further when she realized what kind of dancing he was talking about.

She thought to herself, "Oh please, someone come and save me from all these self indulgent and self serving suitors."

Doctorella looked down at the floor a bit sad. How could he ever hope to steal her away from charming Jack. Then an idea popped into his brilliant brain. He ran over to the orchestra and whispered something to the conductor who nodded and smiled. The orchestra began playing Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick. Princess Rose had carefully removed herself from charming Jack while his attention was captured by another woman with far more curves than Princess Rose. Doctorella strode up to the Princess and offered her his hand and smiled at her.

"Princess Rose, how about a run around the dance floor?" Rose looked up at the thin, suavely dressed man with the great hair and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that." As the orchestra played, the Princess and Doctorella danced with great abandon and in fairly intimate proximity to each other. Each time one of Doctorella's stepbrothers tried to break in, Doctorella would swiftly guide her away into the crowd. He could see his stepmother along the exterior of the dance floor holding a flute of champagne and glaring at him while motioning for her sons to "get to it."

This made Doctorella all the more determined to protect Princess Rose from his atrocious stepbrothers. He danced them around and made comments to her about all the people around them making her smile and giggle. The song was coming to an end and he did one more rockabilly dance move that had Rose laughingly telling him, "You are such a punk!"

During the fast paced music, he was able to work their way toward the exit to the gardens. He grabbed her hand and whispered, "Run!" Soon they were out the door and running down a garden path until they came to a bench. She sat down and arranged her skirts and looked up at him in the moonlight.

"I can't believe the orchestra played that! I thought for sure this would be all boring waltzes all night."

"Welll, I may have made a teensy suggestion," he told her, hands in his pocket as he looked at her with a mischievous smile.

"Well thank you. You know, you haven't even told me your name?"

Doctorella looked down into her hazel eyes alight with mischief and adventure. He sat down next to her and held her hand in his. "Who am I? Well you know how the Earth revolves around the sun and when you were a kid, the first time they tell you that the world is turning and you just can't quite believe it cause everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it…the turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. The entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour. And I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world. And, if we let go... that's who I am."

"You are so full of it! That's no name, that's a feeling. A wonderful feeling. You're so different, almost alien."

He grinned holding her hand and leaned into her. "Is that good different or bad different?"

She smiled and a bit of pink tongue peeked out. "Just different," she told him. He leaned a bit further over and gently kissed her and just as she grasped him and pulled him close, the clock began chiming midnight.

"Oh no, I have to go!" he told her, frantically tugging at his hair.

"but you can't!" she responded in distress.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I do. You, you're the most brilliant woman I've ever…" The clock chimed again. "I've really got to run. " He dashed off tripping while running down the steps losing one of his trainers and ran like a gazelle away leaving Princess Rose holding his lone white trainer close to her bosom. She looked down at it and smiled.

"I don't care if I have to rip the universe apart. I'll find you my handsome prince," she whispered, looking up at the star filled sky.

Doctorella literally leapt into the carriage which disappeared in a blur. He was just stepping out of the carriage when the clock chimed midnight and "poof!" he was back in his own clothes with a pumpkin on his foot. "When she says midnight, she means it," he muttered, examining his pumpkin encased foot.

The morning after the ball, Doctorella listened at the door as his stepmother ranted and raved at his stepbrothers.

"How could you! You're useless. You let that ghastly dressed pretty boy sweep her away and what were all of you doin!" she shouted, and slapped the table with her hand.

"Me! I didn't do anything. Everything was fine until Jack showed up. If that pretty boy had come around while I was with her, I'd of taken care of him and he'd be nothing more than a shrunken golam in cage by now" the Master complained, glaring at Jack.

"Oh chill out Master. You're just jealous cause she liked me better. Don't worry Mum, I got this handled. One visit from me and she won't even be thinkin about that dandy with the great hair and tight…"

"That's enough!" Lady Jackie shouted at him, and then turned to Mickey.

"And what about you! Did you have to trip all over her! You were a disgrace last night and where do I find you? Snogging with Lord Jones' daughter, Martha, in the coat closet!"

"Sorry Mum. It was pretty clear she wasn't into me and honestly, she was a bit boring. She doesn't even watch matches at the pub. Now Martha, she's more my style."

"Shut it! I don't want to hear it. You all threw it away last night. This was our chance to live in the palace and you lot just blew it!"

Doctorella crept back into the kitchen to continue cleaning only this time, he had a huge grin on his face. Several days later he heard a commotion in the living room as Lady Jackie announced to her sons that the King would be sending his footmen around with a test. The man that passed the test, would win his daughter's hand in marriage. She turned to her sons and started pacing. "Now listen up you lot, this is it. We got one more chance to get our foot into the palace and I'm not gonna let any of you blow it."

Mickey lazed back in his chair not even listening. Jack just smiled lazily as he played with his new leather wrist watch. The Master stared into the fire and was obviously plotting something. He turned to Jackie. "Don't worry, I'll find out what this test is even if I have to wring it out one of those pansy footmen and when I do… well, I'll make sure the odds are in my favor," he told her, with an evil grin.

Lady Jackie shook her head. "If you weren't my son, I'd be sending you off to the asylum. Just be sure you can't be traced back to us. That's the last thing we need." The Master dashed out of the room with evil glee.

The next day, the King's footman arrived and demanded to see all marriageable men in the house. Doctorella's ears perked up and he dashed out just in time to see his stepbrothers struggling to put on his missing trainer. Mickey barely tried and didn't seem to care. Lady Jackie thumped him on the head for his lack of interest. Jack rolled up his slacks and winked at the footman as he tried to slip his foot in. He also failed but not for lack of trying or flirting and ended up slipping the footmen a note with his phone number and whispered to him to call him later.

Next was the Master who pushed everyone out of the way. He tried to use his laser quill to modify the shoe to fit but the footmen tackled him.

"No magic or tools allowed by order of the King!" One footman held him down while the other tried the shoe on his foot. Another failure. The footman turned to Lady Jackie. "Is this all the eligible men in the house?" She nodded yes and Doctorella burst out.

"No! There's me!"

"You be quiet and get back to the kitchen," Lady Jackie shouted.

The Master, already in a foul mood, grabbed Doctorella by the arm and threw him down the stairs into the basement and slammed the door. He shot the lock with his laser quill until it melted. He turned around and glared at the footmen.

Suddenly, a wind blew open the front door and a ginger woman dressed in a blue dress and matching blue hat appeared. Fairy godmother Donna stood their with her arms crossed glaring at the group. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a glowing pellet and threw it at the door and with a "poof" the door swung open. "Oi, Doctorella! Get your skinny arse up here and make it snappy I don't have all day!" Donna screamed.

The Master whipped out his quill and came at her but just then Alonzo and his mouse friends jumped off a curtain onto the Master and started nipping at him. Lady Jackie screamed and jumped up on a table practically dancing. Mickey was not far behind her. One of the footmen jumped into Jack's arms. "Hello there gorgeous," Jack told him smirking. Donna rolled her eyes and thrust her quill at the Master and he turned into a little blonde mouse. The other mice chased him away out the door.

"Right, now that's sorted," she told them, blowing on her quill and walked over to the door to the basement where Doctorella was standing watching all of them with wide eyes. She grabbed him by his tie and pulled him over to the footmen. "Shoe, foot, now!" she said to him, and tapped her foot. Doctorella sat down and pulled off his dirty, red trainer and Donna winced. "Oh my god, could you have smellier feet!" she told him, and waved her hand before her face grimacing. She glanced over her shoulder at a petite blonde dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a pink hoodie. "You sure about this Princess cause I have an in with fairy godmother Sarah Jane and we could probably find you someone with a bit more meat on his bones and less weird."

Princess Rose stepped forward and smiled. "Nope! If the shoe fits, he's my prince."

Doctorella grinned wildly at her. He slipped his foot in and laced up the trainer and "poof" he was dressed in a well tailored, brown pin stripe suit with long tan overcoat and immaculately tousled hair. Princess Rose giggled and ran to him throwing her arms around him. He picked her up, hugging her tightly to him practically swinging her around. He dropped her down and looked at her.

"How long you gonna stay with me?" he asked, as he gazed longingly into her eyes.

"Forever," she answered, her eyes mirroring the love in his.

"Right! Happy ending all around and I'm out of here. I got a frog that needs help," Donna told them, as she began shooing the happy couple out of the house. As they stumbled out the door giggling, a pumpkin sitting in the street turned into a blue box and the door creaked open. Princess Rose turned to him. "Wait, so you're called Doctorella?"

"Yeah sort of."

"Tell you what, that's bit long. Mind if I call you Doctor and you can call me Rose?"

"Brilliant!" he answered, rockng on his heals.

"Well don't just stand there off with you, go adventuring. Just be back in time for the wedding or you'll hear from me," Donna sternly told them. Doctorella extended his hand to Princess Rose, wiggling his fingers and she eagerly took his hand in hers and they raced into the blue box. Everyone watched as the magic blue box dematerialized into the sunset and everyone lived happily ever after, except maybe Lady Jackie, since Lord Rassilon may have had a bit of a god complex.

The End

That is, until our love birds realized evil Master mouse had snuck aboard their ship. but that's another story…. 


End file.
